Chicago Obama Rally
Transcript November 4, 2008. Downtown Chicago of crowds of people walking in downtown Chicago. Camera pans to film Ty, who woots. Footage of a line of people. Cars going by, honking. A Cadillac (?) convertible with "'08 Obama" painted on the side of it. People on sidewalk applauding. Someone selling shirts. [Man, off camera: That's a little presumptuous. seller: Why? He's gonna win. Shirts shirts shirts! person passes wearing a colorful wig under their hat. Overflowing garbage can and a huge pile of garbage on the street (coffee cups, water bottles, etc). Ty woos again. Footage of tons of bikes. Sign for 'ticket holders' and the crowd. Laughter draws Craig's attention. Man: Thank you thank you men high five. Man: Whoa, man. Craig: What'd he say? Zaid: He said, watch out, horse shit! Man: That's some deep shit. man laughs Man: I heard "shit" and I went the huge step he took to avoid the shit a sign that says USA, people still walking, the area with the stage (still far away). Films horse shit as they pass it. Woman: That's McCain's career. applaud and laugh. More walking and cops and a large street. Man: It's like the big brother movie where they throw the thing against the screen. laughs You know what I'm talking about? Craig: Yeah. {Man:] Where they're all, like, walking in march step. massive crowd gathered in front of giant screens and the stage. "(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher" is playing. More shots of the massive crowd. More music. A shot of the screen that says "Election Night 2008." A big ball is being bounced around by the crowd. The crowd watches the news on the giant screen. on the news: And that is the mood, the feeling, and the reality inside the McCain campaign right now. It's looking pretty tough. giant lines. The crowd's reaction and cheers as they hear the news that Barack Obama will carry the state of Virginia. on the screen: a few minutes later reporter's voice: We are reporting now that he will be the first African American president of the United States, a moment so many people have been waiting for and they're really excited, especially in Chicago tonight. of people walking, cheering people, can hear crowd celebrating. Steve: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pauses aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! chanting: Yes we did! a screen on which Obama appears: And to all those that have wondered if America's beacon still burns as bright, tonight we proved once more that the true strength of our nation comes not from the might of our arms or the scale of our wealth but from the enduring power of our ideals - democracy, liberty, opportunity, and unyielding hope.... from the crowd on the giant screen: And those who tell us that we can't, we will respond with that timeless creed that sums up the spirit of a people, yes we can. Thank you, god bless you, and may god bless the United States of America. cheers of the people walking, leaving. Police on horses. Crowds in the street. People cheering. Crowds of people. campaign logo Guests Ty, Zaid, Ashleigh, Steve Note This is a very rough transcription of this video, which is composed of random footage from the night Barack Obama won the presidential election. The real power of this video comes in the sense of people's excitement, which cannot be conveyed in a transcript like this one.